Blog użytkownika:MaxFrozen/30dniShortStoryChallenge - Day1
Witajcie! Jestem porażony faktem, że nikt z was nie chce zacząć 30dSSC. No trudno. W sumie to chyba moja robota. Logiczne. Bardzo się cieszę, że chociaż te kilka osób chce się zaangażować (no, bądżmy szczerzy, nie spodziewałem się, że nagle cała wikia weźnie udział). Serio mi na tym zależy. Dobra. Skoro to mnie przypadł ten zaszczyt (khem, khem, jasne...) to ustalmy sobie jasno: od dnia jutrzejszego, czyli 12 stycznia możecie zaczynać pisać challenge'a, ale mozecie też zacząć kilka dni później, byle nie miesiąc później. I pamiętajcie! Potem nie ma przebacz! Ok, a więc jeśli mam zacząć to proszę! Oto Day1! Day1 Temat: Wkurzanie ulubionej postaci hehe Elsa widziała już w życiu wiele zabawnych upadków z miotły. Ale przypadek Willa zdecydowanie rozśmieszył ją najbardziej. - No i z czego rżysz? – oburzył się, gdy wybuchnęła niekontrolowanym i tak gwałtownym śmiechem, że prawie sama zleciała na ziemię. – Ej! To nie jest śmieszne! - Właśnie, że jest! Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Gdyby nie fakt, że był kapitanem drużyny i jednym z najlepszych graczy quidditcha, pewnie by się o niego martwia, ale Will był na tyle umiejętny w tej dziedzinie sportu, iż wydawało się, że niemalże niemożliwe jest by mógł spaść. - A niech cię… Myślałem, że wredota to domena Ślizgonów. – powiedział, podnosząc się z ziemi, z szatą oblepioną błotem i trawą. - Krukoni też potrafią być chamscy. – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Ale tak, w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach to Ślizgoni są tymi złośliwymi. - Wypraszam sobie! – zawołał Gustav. – Zdaje mi się, że mieliśmy ćwiczyć, a nie obrażać inne domy. - Może gdyby twoi pałkarze nie próbowali mnie zabić, miałbym o was nieco lepsze zdanie. Gustav spojrzał z niesmakiem na Dastana i Hansa. Zdaje się, że pomysł z łączonym treningiem nie przypadł im zbytnio do gustu. Miny mieli, jakby samym wzrokiem chcieli wymordować wszystkich na stadionie. - Dobra, chłopaki. Gramy czy nie? Czas nam się kończy. – zawołała Elsa. Will wlazł na miotłę – A ty masz uważać. Nie chciałabym cię zdrapywać z obręczy bramkowych. - Zdrapywać? Widzę tu niezwykły przykład wiary we własnego chłopaka… - Jesteś niemożliwy. - Błagam, prowadźcie sprzeczki małżęńskie gdzieś indziej. – jęknął Gustav, rzucając Pedro piłkę – Wy milczycie, my gramy fair. - Yhym… Kiedy Gus wrócił na pozycję, a reszta graczy ustwiła się wokół koła startowego, Pedro, którego zobowiązano przed treningiem do uwalniania piłek, po ustalonych pięciu sekundach rzucił kafel w górę i wypuścił tłuczki, i natychiast sam wskoczył na miotłę, w poszukiwaniu nieuchwytnego znicza. Ścigający jak jeden mąż rzucili się na piłkę, chaotycznie się wymijając i próbując sobie wyrwać czerwoną kulę, która w ciągu kilku sekund zmieniła właściciela przynajmniej z dziesięć razy. Ostatecznie wylądowała ona w rękach Antonia. Chłopak pomknął w stronę bramek. Gustav zmarszczył brwi. Anna na trybunach ryknęła coś brzmiącego jak: “Krukoni do boju!”, choć równie dobrze mogło to być: “Zabij się, gn*ju!”, bo zagłuszył ją Kristoff rycząc: “Leci tłuczek!”. Jak widać pałkarze natychmiast wychaczają takie szczegóły, jak nadlatująca od tyłu żelazna piłka. Na szczęście bracia Bronkowie czuwali. Simon odbił piłkę w stronę Ricka, a on posłał ją wprost w formację bojową Ślizgonów, którzy rozpierzchli się, umykając przed pociskiem. Kafel trafił do Willa. Krukoni byli już prawie wystarczająco blisko pola bramkowego by rzucić. Gustav kręcił się z niepokojem na miotle. Will cisnął piłką z całej siły, w lewą obręcz. Ręka Gusa w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała gol. Kafel przejęła Kasandra. Natychmiast zawróciła i pofrunęła w stronę Ignacio. - Myślałem, że to trening, ale wygląda jak pełnoprawny mecz. – zawołał Gustav do Willa. - Lubię wysoko stawiać poprzeczkę. - Widzę. Bardziej przypomina mecz, niż mecz. - Aż tak źle oceniasz swoją drużynę? – uśmiechnął sie zadziornie Will. - Chłopaki! Będzie czas na plotki potem. – fuknęła Elsa. – Will, zaraz zdobędą punkt. - Hasztag ups. – mruknął William, ale ruszył za nią. Anna nadal wyła na trybunach, choć nie było dla tego powodu. Pedro krążył nad nimi, wzrokiem rozpaczliwie poszukując znicza, który, jak to znicz zwykł robić, zniknłą. Poszukiwania Alexandry wcale nie szły lepiej. Złoty znicz po prostu przepadł. Ślizgoni właśnie dolatywali do obręczy Krukonów, kiedy rozległ się głośny metaliczny brzdęk, mrożący krew w żyłach i wytłaczający powietrze z płuc. Wszyscy razem się zatrzymali. W tej samej chwili przez stadion przetoczyło się głośne: “KU**A!!!”. Will ledwo trzymał się na miotle. Ręce przyciskał do twarzy, a spomiędzy jego palców wypływała krew. Koło niego wesoło polatywał sobie tłuczek. - Który to?! – wycharczał, krztusząc się własną juchą. – Wiem, że to któryś z was, szyszymorysyny! Który wybił do mnie tłuczka?! Kiedy Will odjął dłonie od twarzy, zobaczyli, że ma złamany nos. Elsa poleciała do niego. - Spokojnie. Pani Pomffrey ci go nastwi. - Najpierw skopię dupę temu, kto to zrobił!!! Rozglądał się po stadionie, z rządzą mordu w oczach. Całą szatę miał ubarwioną czerwonymi plamkami. Spojrzał na Hansa i Dastana, próbując zweryfikować, który z nich mógł odbić tłuczka. - Will… - Elsa sprowadziła go na ziemię. W jej głosie słychać było troskę i odrobinę trwogi. – Musisz iść do skrzydła szpitalnego, z każdą sekundą wyglądasz gorzej. Proszę. William zmierzył Smitha i Repnina wzrokiem, ale posłuchał jej. - To chyba oznacza koniec treningu… Zleciał na ziemię i ruszył szybko do wyjścia z boiska. Rękawem szaty starał się zablokować krwotok, mrucząc przy tym: “Zabiję, zabiję, no ku**a zabiję…”. Elsa odprowadziła go spojrzeniem, a gdy już zniknął z pola widzenia, poleciała do Hansa i syknęła mu do ucha. - I tak wiem, że to ty. Jeszcze tego pożałujesz. I pobiegła za Willem. Uwagi "Short Story" tak bardzo XD Bardziej przypomina rozdział Następny szort stor już jutro. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania